1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic surgical pin positioning device and more particularly to an orthopedic drill guide and surgical pin locating device.
2. Background of the Invention
Pin positioning devices and surgical procedures for positioning surgical pins are well known and have been in widespread public use for many years. For example, a guide pin locating tool and method is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,592 of Kronner. As disclosed therein, a tool and method for use by a surgeon in the insertion of a hip nail guide pin within an upper end of a femur. The tool includes a base for temporary abutment against the femur which base is supported by an initial guide pin in place within the femur. A first guide member is positionably carried by the base and is indexed through 90 degrees for the taking of X-ray photographs within perpendicular planes. An optimum location for a second guide pin is plotted on the resulting X-ray photographs. The surgeon, in inserting the second guide pin, utilizes the first guide member and a second guide member if necessary, to provide a reference point outwardly spaced from the femur to aid him in seating the guide pin through a window in the femur wall into position within the femur neck and head. A method of inserting a second guide pin is also disclosed.
A more recent approach to an orthopedic centering tool is disclosed in a Kertzner U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,930. As disclosed therein a tool for guiding a surgical drill bit through the center of a target obstruction within a bone. An adjustable frame includes a pair of right angle sections mounted in a mirror image relationship. The sections are adjustably clamped to one another and in turn, secure a vertical sleeve for guiding a surgical drill bit and a horizontal sleeve for accommodating an anchor pin within a coplanar arrangement. Various clamps associated with the frame elements and the sleeves permit a surgeon to adjust the tool so that the drill bit is guided through the vertical sleeve to the approximate center of the bone immediately below the obstruction while the pin anchors the frame to the bone.
A still further approach to orthopedic tools is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,756 of Ross et al. The Ross et al. patent discloses surgical assist device and method that can be used to assist a surgeon in site selection and suture placement to re-attach the glenoid labrum to the shoulder's glenoid bone. The device and method includes an arcuate shaped bow arm, an angle guide attached to the bow arm at a selected location along the bow arm, a sleeve guide, and a target tool releaseably connected to the angle guide. A tip end of the sleeve guide is extended in surgery and is configured to intersect and pass through an aperture of the target tool. The tip end of the sleeve guide includes at least one tooth that embeds in the glenoid bone and holds the sleeve guide in position. A guide pin such as a suture carrier is extended through the sleeve guide. The sleeve guide is then removed leaving the sutures in the correct repair location.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an orthopedic drill guide and surgical pin positioning device in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need and commercial market for such devices because they provide accurate positioning of surgical pins and reduce the duration of time for surgical procedures involved in the placement of surgical pins by 40 to 60%. Further, the devices in accordance with the present invention are durable, easy to use and optimize the positioning of surgical pins.